Brig
A brig or holding cell is a type of prison on board a starship. These are heavily-guarded rooms that employ either gates or force fields to keep those incarcerated segregated from the general population of the vessel. These areas are used to contain criminals, fugitives, and others who pose a security risk and must be detained. They are also used as a means of punishment within the Starfleet ranks. ( ) 24th century brigs were commonly covered on three sides by bulkheads with an electrostatic force field on the fourth side, which could be turned off and on as an entrance or exit way. In 2266, Kirk and Spock attempted to lure Charlie Evans into the ''Enterprise'''s brig so as to neutralize his destructive proclivities. This detention facility was no match for Evans' mental abilities; in fact, he dematerialized the bulkhead containing the circuitry powering the force field. ( ) Members of the landing party were incarcerated in their counterpart brig in 2267 while Spock determined a way to return them to the mirror universe. In this instance, instead of a force field, a solid (yet transparent) substance denied the mirror Kirk egress from the brig. ( ) The brig on board the was tested by Spock during the design and therefore caused him, Kirk and Leonard McCoy a problem when they needed to escape from it when Sybok took control of the Enterprise in 2287. Starfleet brigs included facilities such as a sink and toilet hidden behind a panel in the wall. ( ) In a Xindi-Reptilian brig, the prisoner is chained to the ceiling while soldiers punch the captive. ( ) Roga Danar was held in a holding cell on board the Enterprise-D in 2366 after he attacked Miles O'Brien, two security officers, Lieutenant Worf, and Commander Riker. Minister Nayrok proposed to keep him unconscious because he doubt that the holding cell would stop him. Later, when an Angosian police shuttle would beam him into the brig on board their ship, Danar was able to escape. ( ) In 2369 a Tosk was imprisoned and held in a holding cell behind the security office aboard Deep Space 9. ( ) The same year Doctor Julian Bashir and Major Kira Nerys rescued the Kobliad Ty Kajada and her prisoner Rao Vantika from the damaged Kobliad transport ship Reyab. The latter one was imprisoned in a holding cell aboard the ship. ( ) The Rakhari Croden was held in a holding cell aboard Deep Space 9 for the murder of the Miradorn Ah-Kel. The holding cells aboard Deep Space 9 featured a restroom and a mirror. ( ) In 2369 one of Odo's imaginations became reality when Quark was kept inside a holding cell. ( ) In 2371 Crewman Kenneth Dalby suggested, Tuvok should bring him into the brig, after he made repairs without an order and caused malfunctions of several systems. ( ) In 2373, when Gul Dukat assaulted Garak for spending time with his daughter, Ziyal, Quark convinced him that he should stand down or have Constable Odo take him to a holding cell. ( ) Most Cardassian brigs are not very comfortable. Starfleet brigs are less spartan, as the Federation doesn't believe in cruel and unusual punishment. Types of brigs File:USS Enterprise brig, 2266.jpg|The brig of the USS Enterprise, 2266 File:USS Enterprise brig, 2267.jpg|The brig of the USS Enterprise, 2267 Image:D7 security room, romulan.jpg|The "security room" of a D7 class battle cruiser File:USS Enterprise-D brig.jpg|A brig aboard the USS Enterprise-D Image:USS Voyager brig.jpg|USS Voyager brig Image:DS9 holding cell.jpg|DS9 holding cell de:Arrestzelle Category:Starship sections Category:Punishments